Walls
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Emma passes out in the ice cave created by Elsa and is on the brink of death. Killian is desperate to save Emma from death's embrace and grows frantic as time passes. With the status of their relationship in the air, if he saves Emma, can he break down her walls? Can he save her in more ways than one? S04E02, "White Out", AU. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! One-shot.


**A/N: My first OUAT fanfic! Seriously, I haven't stopped watching the series over and over and one thing is for sure - I LOVE CaptainSwan! They are perfect for each other! *squeee!***

 **This is only going to be a one-shot as I am very happy with how I have written it. Although, if you do have any ideas, I am happy to take suggestions and ideas for future stories! This is an altered version of 04x02 "White Out" after Emma is trapped in the ice cave with Elsa- you can never have too much CaptainSwan in your life...!**

 ****No idea whether or not the medical side of things is correct but hey, we are in a place where the product of true love is with Captain Hook... Anything is possible in my mind...!****

 **Enjoy this story!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

Both of their hearts are drumming hard against their ribs as if they are trying to escape. They successfully retrieved Bo-Peep's crook and are back in the Sheriff's car on their way back to the ice wall, the prospect of finding a completely frozen Emma not one that they want to face. Despite his panic, David knows that they cannot speed too much - if they end up in an accident, they cannot help Emma at all.

Killian sits in the passenger seat, the walkie-talkie in his hand and his hook drumming impatiently against his thigh. The device crackles and Killian raises it to hear better.

"She keeps slipping away." Elsa's voice cracks and Killian goes further into a state of panic. "I can't keep her awake; she is losing the fight."

"Can you give her the device?" Killian asks, gripping the walkie tighter. He shifts in his seat, sitting up more so he is ready to just jump out of the car when they get there.

"She is barely moving."

"Then hold it in front of her." Killian clenches his jaw for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. "I need to talk to her. Please." Killian looks to David who has his jaw set. His eyes are filled with unshed tears for his daughter.

"K-killian?"

The car swerves slightly at the sound of Emma's weak voice accompanied by heavy and erratic breaths as she tries to stay awake; tries to fight the severe cold.

"Emma. Hold on, love." Killian says, emotion thick in his voice. He tries his best to remain calm, for Emma's sake. "We are not far away now and we will get you out of there."

"I-I'm so c-cold, Kil. S-so t-t-tired."

Killian knows from many years upon the seas and many a sailor falling overboard into the cold water that if they sleep, serious consequences - death - tend to follow.

"I know, love." he says, tenderly and not missing what she has called him; it has always been either Killian or Hook and dropping her walls always shows a different side to her. "Stay awake, alright? You know you want to see this devilishly handsome pirate's face when we get to you."

"I-I just w-want t-t-to sleep."

David reaches across and grabs the walkie-talkie from Killian.

"Emma, honey, we are almost there. Hold on, we will get you home and you can have cocoa with cinnamon - in that strange but unique way your mother makes it. The way you like it." David says, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

There is a tense silence for a moment before a voice comes through.

"She's passed out and won't wake up!" Elsa says, her tone frantic. "Emma!"

Killian snatches the walkie back from David, his eyes wide.

"Emma?!" he shouts into the black box, his voice breaking.

David speeds the car up even more and after a few moments, the ice wall is illuminated by the bright beams from the car's headlights in front of them. They loudly screech to a halt and both men swiftly evacuate the car, Peep's crook in David's hand. Charming takes the walkie from Killian and the pirate simply stands, staring at the ice wall before him with fear in his heart.

...

Elsa gently shakes Emma's shoulders to try and rouse her but the attempt, like the others, fails. She tries using her powers to summon a blanket but only more ice is produced and she throws it far away from Emma, trying to prevent her freezing further.

"Come on, Emma." she says, brushing the Saviour's hair from her white as snow face. "You have a family who needs you; don't give up fighting this. You can't give up on them."

Arendelle's Queen uses her eyes to trace over Emma's pale skin and deadly blue lips. She shakes her again but Emma is unresponsive.

"This is all my fault." she says, her grip tightening on Emma's arm for a moment. "I'm sorry."

...

Killian doesn't hear David's conversation with Elsa. His heart is thundering in his chest and his blood pounds in his ears; blocking out the majority of the world as his panic for Emma holds him in a vice-like grip.

 _'She cannot be in there. She is only now letting her walls down; showing us who she is behind that fire-y exterior. She cannot die without knowing just how I feel for her. She needs to know. She_ needs _to know...'_

"Hook!"

Killian's eyes snap up to David's.

"Elsa is going to try and melt the ice now. We are going to get to Emma." the prince says, placing his hand on Killian's leather clad shoulder.

"Has she woken? Has Emma woken up?" Killian asks, his voice strained. David shakes his head. "You need to summon one of those medical vessels to help Emma. She _needs_ help. She is dying in there, mate, whilst we are stuck out here hoping that ice witch can actually reverse this accident." An errant tear falls from the corner of Killian's eye.

I know, Killian. I know." David nods, pushing back his own tears and struggles to get his phone out of his pocket with his hands shaking so violently.

Whilst the prince makes the call for the ambulance, Killian watches as the ice begins to move, creating a big hole in the wall. He bends down and sees Emma laying on the ground in a ball, unmoving. He wants to shout out to her but his voice sticks in his throat at the sight of her.

Once the gap is big enough, and before Elsa has finished opening up the section of the ice wall, Killian clambers through. He uses his hook to help propel him through the last bit of the hole before entering the ice cave itself. Killian gains his footing and runs over to Emma, kneeling beside her. He moves her so she lays with her head on his shoulder, her body draped across his knees and in his arms. He places his hand on her cheek, mindful of his hook digging into her back. He then hisses as he feels just how cold Emma is.

He hears a groan accompanied by a thump and looks up to see David making his way over, a blanket in his hands.

"I found this in the trunk of the car." he explains, unfolding the blanket and kneeling beside Killian and Emma, draping it over his daughter.

"She's so cold." Killian says, adjusting the blanket slightly over Emma's prone body so it better covers her. "She's far too cold."

"The ambulance is on its way; going as quick as it can. It will be here in a few moments." David says and then looks up at Elsa who is staring at Emma in Killian's arms. "Thank you."

Elsa's eyes flit to David's and she frowns.

"For what? This is all my fault." she says, pointing to Emma. David stands and walks to Elsa.

"But you have helped to rectify it, Elsa. Don't worry: Emma will get better." David says, his level of optimism slightly dwindled as he fears for his daughter.

"How do you know? How do you know for sure that Emma is going to be alright?" Elsa asks, glancing at Emma again. Killian looks up from where he has been observing Emma's features to look at David, his eyes asking the same question.

"Because in this family, we really, _really_ , don't like to give up."

...

David, accompanied by Elsa, leads the ambulance on its very fast journey back to the hospital in the Sheriff's car to ensure that nothing gets in the way. Killian sits on the small seat inside the ambulance, watching helpless as Emma is attached to different machines unaffected by the power loss and needles are poked into her arms. Blankets are loosely draped on her body and he cannot stop himself staring at her face in the hope she will open her eyes.

But she doesn't.

Her pale colour remains, her lips seem to remain permanently blue and her body does not flinch at all.

...

Once they arrive at the hospital, Elsa remaining in the car to stay out of the way, Emma is immediately taken away by a gaggle of doctors and nurses, pushed on the gurney down one of the candle and lantern lit corridors. A nurse has to hold Killian back to prevent him following until David runs in and takes over.

"Let them do what they need to, Hook." Charming says, guiding Killian to some seats in the empty waiting room. He pushes on his shoulders so he sits down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "They will pull her though."

Killian pulls his gaze from a flickering candle in front of him to look at David.

"How are you so calm?" he asks. David looks at him for a second before inhaling a shaky breath.

"Trust me, Killian, all I want to do is run to my daughter and shake her awake to make sure she is alright. But that won't help her. I need to do what is better for my daughter; not for me. I need to give her her best chance."

Killian nods and looks around the candle-lit waiting room. A thought suddenly comes to mind.

"You should use your talking device to communicate with the other members of your family. They'll want to know what has happened to Emma."

"Will you be alright for a few minutes?" Charming asks, his eyes narrowing.

Killian nods and watches as David stands and walks outside through the main entrance where he can call Snow. The pirate runs his hand over his face before reaching behind his ear and scratching the skin there; a nervous habit he has adopted.

A short, middle aged nurse comes over to him and he quickly stands.

"Is Emma alright?!" he asks, frantic. The nurse smiles sympathetically. "Please! Is she okay?"

"I need you to come with me." she says and guides Killian to the room where Emma has been placed.

In the glow that the lanterns are supplying, Killian can see Doctor Whale finishing taking Emma's pulse and placing her hand back beneath the covers. Killian can also see that she has also been changed into a hospital gown.

"You needed me? Is she alright?" Killian asks, his eyes fixed on Emma.

"Take off your coat, vest and boots, Captain." Whale says bluntly, facing the pirate. Killian's brows furrow.

"What? Why?"

"Emma needs heat. A human body is her best chance of survival right now."

Killian removes his coat and boots before asking what is on his mind.

"Why me?"

"It is clear that there is something going on between the two of you and I think that Emma would prefer you over her father." Whale points out. Killian simply nods and removes his vest.

"How do you want me to...?" he asks, extracting his hook from its brace to ensure that he doesn't hurt Emma and placing on the bedside table where he can keep an eye on it.

Whale pulls up the corner of the blankets on Emma's left hand side, being careful of the multiple wires and lines attached to her. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, probably run by a back-up generator in the hospital, reassures Killian that Emma is alright; for now, anyway.

"Climb in and hold her to you. The heat from your body will help her." Whale instructs.

Very gently, Killian climbs onto the bed and carefully gathers Emma's body to him so her head rests on his shoulder. Whale places Emma's right arm across his stomach and turns her slightly before replacing the tubes and wires and draping the blankets over the pair.

"She is still so cold." Killian says, rubbing his hand over Emma's back.

"That will change soon. Just make sure that you maximise the amount of body heat you are sharing with her. When Emma starts shivering, do make sure to alert us; it means that she is close to waking up as her body is fighting off the cold."

"Of course."

Whale gives one last look before leaving the room and going to check on his other patients. The lights suddenly flicker on and Killian breathes a sigh of relief.

 _'We can actually see what we are doing again.'_ He has found that the new concept of electricity has worked wonders for him since his arrival in Storybrooke; although most of the time he prefers the softer light of a flame. This, is not one of those times.

He wants to watch as Emma improves - as she gets better his arms. He wants to see the colour return to her cheeks, observe the pinkness replace the current blue of her lips.

After a few quiet minutes, David comes in accompanied by Elsa who does not look as tense as before but still riddled with guilt.

"Care to explain?" David asks, going into over-protective dad mode and crossing his arms over his chest.

Killian raises his stump in defence, the brace looking bare without its hook. "Doctor's orders, mate. This is the best way to help Emma."

"How?" David asks, his head tilting to the side out of confusion.

"Body heat. Quickest way to help her, I think." Killian says, his hand rubbing over Emma's back again.

David hesitantly nods and backs off. Elsa looks at Emma, sadness written across her features.

"I really am sorry for this." she says. "This is my fault."

"Elsa, you were scared and looking for your sister." David says, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You weren't in control of your powers - it was an accident. It is alright."

"But it isn't alright. That crook showed nothing; we only heard a heartbeat. I still don't know where Anna is."

"We will find her, Elsa. Until then, you are very welcome to stay with us and we will help you." David states, drawing a small smile from the Arendelle Queen.

"Thank you. I don't deserve your kindness."

Killian half listens to David and Elsa's exchange. He rubs his hand over the back of Emma's head, smoothing down her wayward hairs. He places a kiss on her forehead - still cold - and then rests his cheek there. His ears tune in to the loud beeping of the machine beside him and he quietly panics when the gap between two beeps lengthens - multiple times. Killian pushes the blanket off of Emma enough so he can readjust her arm over him.

A few voices then drift into the room and the three look up to see Snow and Henry rush in.

"Mum!" Henry shouts, running up to Emma's side. He places his hand on her arm still draped across Killian, her skin bare thanks to lack of the blanket. "She's so cold!" Henry quickly places the blanket back over Emma to keep the warmth Killian is radiating in.

"Where's Neal?" David asks as Snow takes his hand in a strong grip.

"I didn't want to leave him but Belle took him for us. How is she?" she asks, looking at her daughter.

"Emma should wake soon." David explains. "Hook is sharing his body heat to help warm her up."

"When she starts shivering, we should summon Whale as she will be almost waking up by then." Killian says, shifting ever so slightly. He doesn't move too much as he doesn't wish to disturb the multiple wires and lines coming from his Swan's body.

Snow nods and walks over to Henry who is still holding onto his mother.

"She will be alright, Henry." Snow says with her regular level of optimism. Her hands go to his shoulders. Henry turns his head to his grandmother, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"She doesn't look alright. She is so pale. She is so cold!" he says, the tears spilling over now. Snow draws him to her, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. Killian's heart aches for Henry, seeing his mother this way not being easy on the lad.

"I know, Henry. I know." she says, holding him tightly. "Come on. Let's go and get some snacks."

"I don't want to leave her." Henry removes himself from Snow's arms and grabs hold of Emma again. David walks over and grabs hold of Henry's shoulders, guiding him away.

"Come on, Henry. Let's see what the vending machine has to offer. We will be right back, don't worry."

Henry nods dejectedly and walks out of the room. David encourages Elsa to follow them, leaving Emma and Killian alone. His hand once again runs over Emma's back and he is relieved to feel that her forehead is slightly warmer than before when he kisses it.

"Come on, love. Wake up." Killian feels his eyes begin to build up with tears. "If not for me, then for your family, Swan. But, please, wake up."

...

After twenty minutes, Emma began to shiver against Killian's body and the pirate quickly called for Whale. He was given instructions by the doctor to keep rubbing her back and keep her pressed to him. Killian was also assured that Emma should recover fully and without complications; but they would ensure that there were no complications before any thought was put into her being allowed to leave.

Whale leaves the room and Killian complies with the instructions. His hand rubs comforting circles into Emma's back and her legs are now tucked between his own.

A few minutes later, he feels Emma's hand twitch against his ribs and he shifts so he is better able to see her face; still pale, lips still tinted blue but her eyelids begin to flutter.

"Emma?" Killian questions, rubbing Emma's back again. "Emma, love?"

A groan escapes from Emma's mouth and she scrunches slightly against Killian's body before opening her eyes. Killian releases a sigh of relief.

"Hello, love." he says, unable to keep the smile off of his face. His relief washes over him in waves.

Emma's eyes widen for a moment before she smiles back.

"Hello." Her voice is rough but music to Killian's ears. Her body shivers suddenly and violently so Killian settles her more firmly against him and pulls the blanket up higher so it is below her chin.

"What happened?" she asks, moving closer to Killian. Her memory is a bit fuzzy. Killian swallows thickly.

"You almost died in that ice cave that Elsa accidently created but we got to you just in time and managed to save you."

"How do you explain this?" Emma asks, squeezing her arm over his stomach slightly to indicate what she is talking about. Killian smiles.

"I don't see you complaining, darling." he teases with a wink which causes Emma to roll her eyes. "Body heat was the best and safest way to warm you up and Whale decided I was the best one for the job."

Emma nods against his shoulder before her hand rises from his side to rest over his heart.

"Thank you."

"What for, love?" Killian asks, placing his hand on the nape of Emma's neck, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Saving me." she says, moving her head back enough so she can look in Killian's eyes.

"I would do it for as long as you need me to, Emma."

A small smile appears on Emma's blue lips and her hand travels up to his cheek, her thumb scraping against his scruff. Her hand is cold but he pays it no heed.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you Kil; for telling you to be patient."

Killian turns his face and kisses Emma's chilled palm. This produces a gasp from Emma as his warmth makes contact on her cold skin.

"I will be as patient as you require me to be, Swan." Killian mumbles, "It is your choice about where this goes - I told your father as much earlier on."

"I don't want you to be patient anymore." Emma says, partially lifting herself up despite her lack of energy. "I could have died today and I know that I would have regretted not taking this chance with you."

Killian grins slowly before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Is that the best you can do?" Emma asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see my best when you leave this hospital, darling." Killian winks before pushing Emma slightly so she is laying back down.

"Better be soon then." Emma murmurs which causes Killian to laugh heartily. "I'm done waiting."

...

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Henry says, hugging his mother tightly only moments after entering the hospital room.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't much help to you earlier, kid." Emma says, holding on to Henry with as much strength as she can muster; not much.

"It's okay." Henry says, drawing back. "I was already down to one mother. I refuse to go lower than that."

Emma smiles and watches as her son goes over to talk to Elsa who is quietly standing by the doorway. David and Snow step forward.

"Are you feeling alright, honey?" David asks. Emma leans back against Killian who tightens his arms around her when she settles.

"I'm still rather cold and tired but I don't feel like I am about to die anymore so I suppose that is a good thing." she informs her father.

Snow leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"You're still pale and blue but you'll be fine in the morning. Sleep will do you good." she says and pushes some hair from her daughter's face.

"So would a hot cocoa with cinnamon." Emma points out which causes the two Charmings and Killian to laugh in response.

"You know you can't have that in here." David points out, reminding Emma of hospital protocol. Emma groans.

"When you are discharged, I will make sure that you have your cocoa with cinnamon, a grilled cheese and onion rings waiting for you, honey." Snow says, taking a step back and looking at the clock in the corner of the room. "We should let you rest. It is getting late."

"Make sure Henry sleeps when he should." Emma says, her eyes beginning to drop as the events on the day catch up with her.

"Of course, sweetheart." David says, sending a tender smile to his daughter.

"Thanks, dad. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Snow says and looks at her grandson. "Come on, Henry. We need to go and get Neal then you need to go to bed."

Henry groans but goes up to Emma. He takes a hold of her hand, mindful of the IV line present in her arm. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, kid. Be good for your grandparents."

Henry nods. "I will, I promise." He leans forward and places a kiss on her cheek before leaving with Snow and David, Elsa in tow.

Emma burrows into Killian, seeking more of his warmth to seep into her chilled bones.

"Sleep, love. It will do you good."

"Will you stay, Killian?" Emma asks, sleep swiftly claiming her. The pirate places a kiss on her forehead and holds her tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Swan. I'm staying right here and you are stuck with me." he says with light humour.

"Good."

...

When Emma wakes the next morning, the bed is empty and the rhythmic sound of beeping from a machine beside her both irritates and slightly confuses her. She swiftly sits up and hisses when a sharp scratch and tug comes from her arm. She looks at her arm and sees an IV there. She looks up and sees that the beeping is the monitor tracking her heartbeat.

 _'Okay, I'm in the hospital.'_ Emma says, observing her surroundings. Confusion has a hold of her mind and she cannot remember anything clearly.

Emma's head turns to her left and she notices Killian's coat and vest on a chair beside her bed, his boots placed neatly behind the piece of furniture. Her mind slowly clears as she focuses on the items of clothing and she remembers the previous night's events.

"Kil?" Emma's voice is still rough but is loud, attracting Whale's attention as he passes by. "Killian?"

"It's alright, Emma." he says, coming into the room and pushing Emma back down on the pillows. "He just went to get some food. Calm down."

Emma shifts on the flimsy pillows behind her to be more comfortable and notices that the rhythmic beeping has increased. She steadies her breathing and calms down her heartbeat, reducing the frequency of the beeps.

"You're no longer pale and your vitals seem to be normal but we won't be releasing you for a few hours minimum to make sure you're fine." Whale says, looking between the monitor and his patient. He adjusts the IV on Emma's arm and then squeezes the bag the line is attached to.

"A few hours?" Emma asks, sitting up before being pushed back by Whale again who gives her slight glare. "I can't be here for a few hours. I have to get to work."

"It has gone midday already, Sheriff. Your parents were here earlier with Henry before he went to school and assured that everything was under control." Whale says, jotting down a few notes on the chart hanging off the end of Emma's bed, monitoring her progress.

"You know, I could just discharge myself right now and you couldn't stop me." Emma points out, being her usual stubborn self.

"You'll do no such thing, love." Killian says, walking into the room with a bowl of bright blue jello in his hand and his hook back where it belongs in its brace. He places it down on the small table beside the bed, ready for Emma's consumption. Doctor Whale nods to Killian in thanks before leaving and continuing his rounds.

"You know that I don't like sitting around, Killian." Emma says, picking up the bowl from the table with her left arm which is clear of wires. She grabs the spoon and moves the jello around a bit.

"I know, love." Killian says, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "However, I refuse to take any risks that there are unfounded complications that could cause you any harm."

This brings a smile to Emma's face at the kindness and care Killian is showing her - something she doesn't experience often.

"Thank you." she whispers.

Killian smiles. "Now, eat your strange food - if you can call it that because I don't ever want that back in my system - and rest, love."

The pirate sits down on the chair and plays with his hook for a moment. Emma takes a mouthful of jello before looking at Killian curiously.

"Why aren't you sitting with me?" she asks and Killian looks up at her, his frown conveying his confusion.

"I am sitting with you, Swan." he replies, gesturing to his position.

"No," Emma says, shaking her head. "why aren't you sitting _with_ me."

"Are you asking me to sit in bed with you, Swan?" Killian asks, his eyebrow raising with joy dancing in his eyes.

"You are keeping me company and it doesn't feel right having you sit there instead of with me."

Killian smiles and stands up. He doesn't climb on the bed as Emma expects him to, but leans on it instead.

"Perhaps later, love." he says with a wink.

...

It is late afternoon when Emma is released from hospital. Hand-in-hand with Killian, they head to the loft where her parents and Henry are waiting for her.

Before they are about to go in, Emma pulls on Killian's hand so they stand just outside instead.

"Are you alright, Swan?" Killian asks, placing his hand against her cheek. "You seem rather vexed."

Emma looks down for a moment but Killian tilts her head back up, connecting his eyes to hers. He sees the look that he knows all too well - the look that every Lost Boy possesses, the look he once had in his eyes.

"I just..." Emma starts then stops, catching her words. Killian can see her battling her own walls, unsure of whether to build them up or break them down.

"Emma, you know you can tell me anything." he says tenderly. Emma leans forward and pushes her face into the crook of his neck, nudging the collar of his extravagant coat away. "Emma?"

For a moment, Emma just remains still, her breath ghosting over the skin of Killian's neck. She presses her lips against his skin which causes Killian's breath to hitch but he just continues to hold her until she is ready.

Emma pulls back and places a hand on Killian's cheek. Killian pulls her closer, his hook pressing into her hip slightly. She rests her forehead against his cheek for a moment before linking her eyes with his.

"All my life, I've had people not caring about me and letting me down-"

"Hey, I don't intend to let you down."

Emma smiles slightly.

"I know. I'm just so grateful that you stayed with me until now." Emma mumbles, moving closer to Killian. "You didn't have to do that."

"Emma. You may have had a hard and unhappy life until you came to Storybrooke - I was the same. But I promise you, I intend to make the rest of your life a happy one. You have your parents, your son-"

"You?" Emma asks, the mood lightening slightly.

"Aye, love." Killian says and gives her a small wink. Emma rolls her eyes. "You have me, just as I have you. We are all here for you, Swan. We are not going anywhere."

Emma surges forward, her hands moving to the lapels of Killian's coat to push him closer. Their lips connect and they revel in this small moment between them. Killian draws back but not far, resting his forehead against Emma's. Their breath mingles between them as they share these precious seconds with each other.

"Your parents will be wondering where you have gone." Killian points out and smiles when Emma laughs slightly.

The Saviour draws back, placing her hand in his. For a moment, she just looks at him.

"Thank you." she says once more. Killian squeezes her hand, comfortingly.

"Always my pleasure, Swan."

When they finally open the door and enter the loft, the smell of Emma's favourite beverages hits her strongly. The look of glee on Emma's face, all woes momentarily forgotten, makes Killian smile broadly. He presses a kiss to her temple before she goes over to her parents and hugs them.

Henry comes down from upstairs and stands beside Killian; giving Emma this moment between her and her parents.

"So," Henry draws out, looking up at Killian. "are you and my mum together now?"

Killian looks down at the teenager before him. He knows that they have gotten close since Henry's rescue from Pan and Neverland but fears that the boy doesn't trust him at all.

"That, lad, is ultimately and completely up to her; but I do hope so." Killian says, hoping his words appease Henry.

Henry pulls on Killian's hook and guides him upstairs. He sits down on Emma's bed and Killian kneels down in front of him. Henry looks down, his eyes focusing on the gleaming hook before him and the way that light from all angles bounces off of it.

"What is it, Henry?" Killian asks, drawing Henry's eyes up.

"Mum has been through so much, Killian. I don't want to see her hurt again." Henry says. "Mum - my other mum - doesn't want to see me because she is dealing with her heartbreak over Robin. I don't want to see Emma end up like that."

Killian places his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Your mother is a wonderful woman, Henry. Since I met her, I have been attracted to her fire and spirit. As I have gotten to know her, I have learnt about her scars; I am still learning to this day.

"Emma possesses many walls to protect her from those could hurt her. I'm not going to force those walls down so I know everything about her. I encourage her to drop her walls but leave it up to her. Your mother is very precious to me, Henry. She always will be."

A smile appears on Henry's face.

"You really care about her, don't you." Killian's hand moves off of Henry's shoulder and clasps one of Henry's hands in his.

"I do, Henry. I really do."

"Killian! Henry!" Emma shouts upstairs. "Dinner's ready boys!"

"Be right down!" Henry shouts back and smiles at Killian again.

"I'm glad that she is happy. Just, just don't hurt her, Killian. I don't think she could bear it if you did."

"I don't intend to let her down, lad. I promise you that."

...

"I never knew that grilled cheese could taste so good." Emma says. She finishes her last bite, swallows and quickly moves on to her onion rings.

"You were only in hospital one night, honey." Snow points out, amusement dancing in her eyes at the sight of her daughter. David holds Neal in his arms, hoping to lull him to sleep.

"But I was craving a grilled cheese yesterday before I was freezing in an ice cave." Emma points out before stuffing her mouth with an onion ring. Her hands go to cradle her mug of hot cocoa and she inhales the sweet scented steam.

"I'm like that with rum. Miss having a swig after a day and it tastes absolutely amazing." Killian says, pinching one of Henry's chips off of his plate and shoving it into his mouth.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Henry says, a smile on his face regardless.

"Pirate." Killian says with a wink. Henry rolls his eyes and then pinches a chip of off Killian's plate. "Hey!"

"Pirate in training." Henry says.

David's eyes bulge and Snow smiles very slightly, her anxiety thinly veiled. Emma just grins at the sight of the two of them.

"Shouldn't it be prince in training?" David asks and Henry looks at him.

"Can't I be a pirate-prince?" Henry asks. "Both swordfight, both have a sense of status so to speak and both are important parts of my life."

David looks at Killian who shrugs and looks proudly at Henry.

"Well, if you're going to become at least part pirate, you need to know how to sail." Killian says, sending out a big hint to the boy.

"You're going to teach me to sail?" Henry asks.

Killian nods. "Aye, lad. With your mother's permission, of course."

Henry's head snaps to Emma's.

"Can I, mum?" he asks excitedly.

Emma shrugs. "I don't see why not. Killian would certainly be a good teacher."

Killian smiles at Emma and she smiles back.

"I'll only accept this if you learn to properly fight with a sword, with me." David says which causes Henry to laugh.

"I wouldn't do it with anyone else, grandpa."

...

Later that night, Emma rests in Killian's arms as they lay on his bed in the Captain's Quarters of the Jolly Roger after a few quiet hours stargazing together on deck.

"My walls and my armour have always protected me from being hurt by those I love. I want to open up to you, Killian. But, I'm scared of who I will be without my walls; without my armour on."

Killian twists them so he is leaning over Emma. His hand goes to her cheek, his thumb moving across her soft skin.

"I love your walls, Emma. I love being the one to break them down and being rewarded by seeing different sides to you." Killian says quietly.

Tears fill Emma's eyes as she looks up at Killian in wonder and love.

"I love seeing the fire within you but I also love seeing you as someone who needs and accepts comfort from someone else."

Emma's brows furrow.

"You like seeing me weak?" she asks, confused at the pirate's words. Killian shakes his head and places a short kiss upon her lips.

"I love seeing you relying upon others because it shows you opening yourself up to other people despite your past. You have stopped closing yourself off and stopped building up those walls you used to hide behind."

Emma smiles. "Those walls are still there."

"Aye, they are." Killian says, his hand moving slightly behind her ear, playing with her hair. "But they are disappearing, Swan. You are letting me in; you are letting love in."

Emma places a hand on Killian's cheek, running against his scruff before moving it to the nape of his neck. She runs her fingers through his hair before pulling him to her.

Their lips meet ever so gently at first before Killian presses against her more firmly. Their lips then begin to move against each other; both of them desperate to pour their feelings into their shared kiss. Killian's hand moves from its place on Emma's neck to her side, pulling her impossibly closer to him. Emma's hand moves across the back of his head, messing up his hair.

After a few more moments, Killian draws back, resting his forehead against Emma's as they catch their breath.

"So, love, what now?" Killian asks, moving a piece of hair away from Emma's face.

"Now, I guess, we help Elsa find her sister. There is a chance she is in Storybrooke so as Sheriff, I have to try." Emma says. Killian smiles and looks at her more intently.

"I feel it is a bit more than that, love."

"Aye, I suppose it is." Emma says, looking at Killian's earring.

"Emma." Killian says, drawing her attention back to his eyes. "It's alright, love. You can tell me."

"I just feel like I know exactly what Else is going through." Emma says, her voice quiet.

"How do you mean?"

"Elsa is looking for her family, Kil. She is doing everything she can but nothing is happening - she cannot find her sister and is despairing over it. It's just like what happened with me."

"Emma, I know what you mean; I understand. For so many years, I had that feeling of abandonment thanks to my father. But I prevailed and so have you. You have found your family, been reunited with your son. We are going to help Elsa find her sister and it is going to be fine." Killian says, running his finger over her jaw.

"I know. I just..."

"Emma, love. The past is in the past. I can see those walls going back up; don't do this to yourself." he says, tenderly.

Emma looks at Killian, her hand goes to the side of his neck. Her thumb traces over the shell of his ear, sending tingles through his body. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"Never forget, Swan. I don't intend to leave you. I told you once that I will win your heart because you want me; no trickery required."

"I think you already have my heart, pirate." Emma says, interrupting Killian's train of speech. She rubs her nose against Killian's.

"I think there should be a 'devilishly handsome' in there somewhere, love."

Emma laughs and presses a firm kiss to Killian's warm lips.

"I think you forgot 'smouldering' and 'piercing eyed' there, Killian." Emma says with a smile.

"Perhaps I was distracted by someone rather magnificently beautiful in front of me."

Emma is too focused on Killian to roll her eyes at such a cheesy line.

"Would you welcome more of a distraction?" she asks, biting her lower lip for a moment. Emma's eyes twinkle as she sees Killian's eyes fit down to her lips before re-joining her eyes.

"Aye, love. I most certainly would." Killian mumbles, winking at Emma before leaning closer.

"Good."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
